The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to software development, installation, and management.
Software architecture guidelines are written documents that express a structured solution to meet technical and operational requirements and ensure performance, security, and manageability of software. Architecture guidelines are important for complex software such as application programming interfaces and their underlying services. An application programming interface (API) is an interface that is defined in terms of a set of functions and procedures, and enables a program to gain access to resources. There are multiple types of APIs, such as an API for a programming language or a web API. A web API is a server-side programmatic interface that allows access to resources through a defined request-response message system. An API can be implemented by one or more services, microservices, functions, components, etc. For example, an API for retrieving user information may be implemented by a microservice which queries a user database.